


Their First Kisses (and first 'I love yous')

by fiona_apiston



Series: Riverdale Rewritten [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Betty and Veronica's first kiss, and Archie and Jughead's first kiss.  It also turned into the first time they say 'I love you' to each other.





	

   BETTY AND VERONICA

   Veronica watched Betty hang up her jacket in her closet, then sit next to Veronica and sigh.

   “What’s wrong?”  Veronica asked.

   Betty shook her head.  “It’s just, you saw how my mom looked at us.  She’s doesn’t like me dating you.”  Betty turned her head away from Veronica.  “She doesn’t like that I’m a lesbian.”

   “Hey, screw your mom, okay?  She doesn’t deserve as perfect a daughter as you.”

  “I’m not perfect.”

   “Of course you are.  Hey.”  Veronica gently turned Betty’s face towards her.  Betty’s eyes were full of tears, and some had trickled down her cheeks.  “You’re amazing, and wonderful, and gorgeous, and if your mom can’t see that, well, her loss.”

   Betty shook her head.  “You’re just saying that.”

  “I’m not.  Look at me.”  Betty looked at her.  “I love you.”

   “What?”  Betty stared at her.

   “I love you.”  Veronica closed the gap between her and Betty, kissing her, gently at first, and then more passionately.

   They broke apart.  Betty smiled through her tears.  “I, I love you too.”

   Veronica smiled back, and hugged her tightly.  Betty hugged her back.  They didn’t let go for a long time.

ARCHIE AND JUGHEAD

Jughead and Archie were hanging out on Archie’s porch, and Archie was playing some of his songs on his guitar.

“How did that one sound?” Archie asked, having just finished one of his new songs.

“Amazing,” Jughead said.

Archie rolled his eyes. “You say every song is amazing.”

“I can’t help it if that’s true.”

Archie shook his head, then set his guitar down.

Jughead heard a noise, and turned around and saw Archie’s dad pulling up to the house, then walking to the porch.

“Hi, Jughead,” Mr. Andrews said.

“Hi, Mr. Andrews,” Jughead responded.

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” Mr. Andrews asked.

“If it’s not too much of a problem,” Jughead said.

“It’s not. I’ll call you two in when it’s ready.” Archie’s dad went into the house.

Jughead watched him go, then turned back to Archie. “Have you told him anything about us?”

“Us, like, how we’re dating?”

“Yeah.”

“No, I haven’t told him anything.”

Jughead nodded, then said, “Do you want to?”

“I mean, I want to tell him eventually, if you’re okay with that.”

Jughead nodded again. “I am. You can tell him.” He glanced at Archie and saw that he was twisting his hands together and slightly shaking.

Jughead was sitting on the porch railing next to Archie. He scooted closer to him and took his hands. “Hey. It’ll be okay.”

Archie swallowed hard and nodded. He looked at Jughead, and smiled slightly. “Thanks for being here.”

Jughead smiled and pulled him into a hug. He eventually started to let go of him, but Archie held him close, studying his face, and then pulled him into a gentle kiss. They separated after a few seconds, resting their foreheads on each other’s.

“I love you,” Archie said quietly.

“I love you, too,” Jughead responded.

“That was okay, right?” Archie asked.

Jughead nodded. “Yeah.”

Archie smiled, and leaned back from Jughead, but grabbed his hand and held it and kissed it.

Jughead shook his head in amusement. “You’re such a hopeless romantic.”

Archie smiled. “Only for you.”

Jughead smiled back, and they kept their hands entwined until dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
